XXXVII.
Silver and his men hunt for Flint on Skeleton Island. Madi is made an offer. Rogers struggles to hear Eleanor. Billy casts his lot. Synopsis A series of flashbacks throughout the episode take us back to when James Flint and John Silver were more aligned than ever. A few weeks earlier on the Maroon Island, Silver was being schooled on how to properly sword fight, when Flint realises that he doesn’t really know Silver’s past; the boys’ home origin tale is clearly fabricated. Our past is the only insight into our base motivations. For as committed as they are to each other’s futures, it bothers Flint that Silver insists on keeping his past a complete mystery. In the present on Skeleton Island, Silver is ferried ashore to join Israel Hands and five others in furiously hunting for Flint before he buries the Urca cache. However, Flint’s superior strategy serves him well. He manages to fool the group into splitting up, and then takes out three of the men single-handedly. On the governor’s ship, Woodes Rogers seems to be at war with himself, haunted by his guilt over Eleanor’s death, which reinforces his cruel nature. When he asked Billy Bones which one will prevail, Billy admits that it will most likely be Flint and he should make his move now. However, Rogers wants to see if he can turn Madi once more. Below deck, Rogers quietly reads Madi the riot act: he has no regard for “her kind” and despises the idea of compromise, but wishes to deal with her for Silver’s life. However, a calm and collected Madi has the interests of her people firmly in mind and picks the cause over the man. Meanwhile enroute to Skeleton Island, Jack Rackham speaks with Mr. McCoy, the old man who sailed with Avery and knows the way to Skeleton Island. The philosophical old sailor tells Jack just what he wants to hear; to hold onto the pirate life for as long as he can. Later, all Jack’s optimism vanishes when one of the crew informs him that the old man has had a heart-attack. Jack turns to Featherstone and tells him he’d better have taken notes from the old geezer or there will be hell to pay. Back on Skeleton Island, Dooley has sided with Flint all the way. However, they are found by Joji and another pirate. Pairing up, Flint takes out the other guy, while Joji pins Dooley’s hand to the ground without killing him, as if to say that he didn’t want to kill his brother. It’s one hell of a fight between Flint and Joji, but in the end the silent and deadly pirate is killed. Back on the Walrus, Silver's plan always seemed rather foolhardy, as it relied on Rogers keeping his word and not murdering everyone regardless. Under the cover of the island’s thick fog, Rogers has a few of his redcoats swim out and set the Walrus on fire. Mr. DeGroot, unable to put out the flames, orders the men to abandon ship. With the pirates bobbing in the water, longboats filled with redcoats begin picking them off like fish in a barrel. DeGroot himself is shot in the head. The thing that hurts most is that Billy leads the redcoats. When he locks eye with Ben Gunn, in a brief moment of humanity he lets him go. Back on Skeleton Island, after a skirmish with Israel Hands, Flint subdues him, and the final confrontation between Silver and Flint begins. After all that’s happened, Flint is still willing to talk reasonably with him, but Dooley comes up behind Silver with pistol drawn. Flint doesn’t hesitate, and instinctively shoots Dooley to save his life. However for Silver, Flint has just killed yet another man in the name of his own cause. Silver attacks. The fight is short but ferocious. They seemed equals at this point. Silver so desperately wants to kill him, while Flint so desperately wants to avoid this fight. The only thing that saves either one is the sound of explosions from the Walrus. In the end, Flint, Silver and Hands get to the cliff that overlooks the ships, and see the Walrus; the ship that has lived on borrowed time for so long is finally done in. Memorable Quotes Trivia * It’s interesting that when Rogers has visions of Eleanor during his conversation with Madi, she is knitting. It's something that is not representative of who she was. It’s an idealised version of her, idealised by the society that he clings to. * Joji has appeared in thirty episodes, and has never had a single line of dialogue. Rest in peace Joji. *The episode heavily deviates from book canon of Treasure Island. In the book Flint and six men bury the treasure, which also includes a lot of silver and gold, and not just one chest of jewels, while John Silver and Billy Bones stay aboard the Walrus. Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * John Silver * Madi * Jack Rackham * Billy Bones * Woodes Rogers * Israel Hands * Augustus Featherstone * Ben Gunn * Mr. De Groot - † * Dooley - † * Joji - † * Mr McCoy - † * Adams * Lieutenant Utley * Pirate 1 * Pirate 2 * Eleanor Guthrie (vision) * Henry Avery (mentioned) Deaths * Pirate 1 * Colin * Adams * Mr McCoy * Pirate 2 * Joji * Dooley * Mr. De Groot Locations * New Providence Island ** Nassau * England (mentioned) ** London (mentioned) *** Whitechapel (mentioned) * Maroon Island * Skeleton Island Organizations * Pirates * British Army Ships *''Walrus'' *''Eurydice'' *''Lion'' Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes